Elveszett Karácsony
by babu.miriel
Summary: Egy kihívásra íródott kis fic, ami Sherlock és Mycroft furcsa ünnepléséről szól.


Mycroft unatkozva turkálta a tányérján lévő csinos rakás krumplipürét, ami mellett nem kevés díszelgett a karácsonyi pulykából is. Néha felpillantott a tányérból, mintegy jelezve, figyel, de a gondolatai teljesen máshol jártak. Szülei azonban egyfolytában kérdezgették - kihasználva a karácsonyi vacsorát, mint azon ritka alkalmak egyikét, amikor együtt van a család -, hogy milyen az egyetem, min dolgozik éppen, nem látta-e apja szemüvegét és hasonlók. Mycroft feje lassan belefájdult. Ami pedig leginkább bosszantotta, hogy Sherlock megint eltűnt. Hiába kereste a karácsonyfa mögött, a gardróbban, a szobájában vagy a dolgozószobában, sehol nem volt.

Sóhajtott. Meddig kell még ezt kibírnia? Talán addig, amíg befejezi az egyetemet, utána elmegy dolgozni és soha többet nem karácsonyozik együtt senkivel. Főleg nem a szüleivel. Persze nem arról volt szó, hogy nem szereti őket, dehogy is, csak ez az alacsony röptű és gyötrőn ostoba beszélgetés készítette ki az ő amúgy vasból való idegeit. Mikor anyja a szomszéd kutya szokásait kezdte taglalni, mérgesen lecsapta a villáját. Anyja meglepődötten nézett rá.

\- Valami baj van, drágám? - kérdezte fia enyhén remegő kézfejére téve kezét. - Kérsz esetleg egy kis pudingot?

\- Semmi, Mama, minden rend... - kezdte Mycroft kinézve az ablakon, de elakadt a szava, amikor észrevett egy apró alakot a havas domtetőn felfele kaptatni. - Sherlock! - kiáltotta felháborodottan, majd székét felborítva a kabátjáért ugrott, és kivágva az ajtót elszaladt a hóesésben.

\- Ó, egek! - érte utol anyja sopánkodó kiáltása.

\- Sherlock! Hé, Sherloock! - kiabálta a szélbe Mycroft, ahogy öccse felé caplatott a dombon. Vékony cipője átázott, mire felért, de legalább Sherlock nem ment el. - Hé, öcsi, te meg mi a fészkes fenét csinálsz itt? - kérdezte roppant testvériesen, de a fiú nem mozdult. Csak bámult a hóesésbe, arcára hópelyhek tapadtak, fekete hajtincseit jeges szél fújdogálta. Kék szemei mintha megfagytak volna, úgy fúródtak a fehér tájba. Nyakigláb kamasz volt, fekete, hosszú kabátját és kék sálját tépte a szél, de mintha meg sem érezte volna. Mycroft fejében megfordult a gondolat, hogy bogaras tesója idefagyott a hóba, ami persze biológiailag képtelenség lenne. - Sherlock, gyere le vacsorázni, anyáék várnak.

\- Nem akarok - szólalt meg végre a fiú.

\- Miért? - értetlenkedett bátyja, habár az okával nagyon is tisztában volt.

\- Mert utálom a Karácsonyt. Giccses, mű, az emberek ilyenkor mindig képmutatóak. Anyuék is csak ostobaságokról tudnak fecsegni, azért pedig már felesleges odamenni - fejtette ki Sherlock rezzenéstelen arccal.

Myroft kezdte elveszíteni a maradék türelmét is.

\- Sherlock, ha nem jössz le, én megőrülök! Egy nemtörődöm vállrántás volt a válasz. Mycroft úgy döntött, keményebb eszközökhöz folyamodik. - Öcsikém, ha nem húzod le a beled az asztalhoz most azonnal, én elmegyek Johnhoz és megmondom neki, hogy még mindig egy plüsskutyával alszol, és ha nem találod, képtelen vagy elaludni!

Sherlock arcán ijedelem szaladt át, rémült pillantást vetett bátyjára. Némán nemet tátogott, mire Mycroft felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Nem hallottam tisztán, Sherlock!

\- Ó, hogy vinne el az ördög, te alattomos, tee.. - kereste a fiú a megfelelő szavakat, de azokat mintha elfújta volna a téli szél.

Sherlock sértődötten elindult lefele a dombon, mire Mycroft beelőzte, hiszen ő a nagyobb, neki illik elöl menni. Sherlock csak erre várt, nagyot ugorva bátyjára vetette magát és leteperte a hóba, a fiú prüszkölve köpködte ki az olvadt havat az arcából, szájából. Sherlock csak vigyorogva ült a hátán, és néha újra belenyomta a fejét. Bátyjánál azonban ez volt az a pillanat, amikor végleg kifogyott a béketűrésből, és kegyetlenül megtorolta.

Egy pillanat múlva Sherlock egy szép kis hókupacként feküdt a földön, fekete hajában csomókban állt a hó, már az inge alatt is csurom víz volt. Mycroft elégedetten szemlélte meg remekművét, majd kezet nyújtott öccsének, aki puffogva feltápászkodott és leporolta magáról a havat, de a segédjobbot nem fogadta volna el a világért sem. Mycroft vállat vont, majd elindult utána a házba. Hiába, az ő családjuk sosem volt átlagos, az együtt töltött Karácsonyuk meg pláne nem. Már rég elveszett az esélye, hogy valaha is úgy tudjanak ünnepelni, mint egy normális család, és sem Sherlock, sem az ő fejében nem az ünneplők pudingba fojtása járna.

 _Nem, ez a hajó már elúszott_ \- merengett a fiú, majd becsukta maga mögött a bejárati ajtót, amin felcsilingeltek a kiakasztott koszorút díszítő csengők.


End file.
